An electronic device can receive electric power from a power source. The electronic device can include a power conversion and/or regulation circuit to change one or more characteristics of power received from the power source into a form usable by one or more components of the electronic device. In many examples, the power conversion and/or regulation circuit includes a power converter, such as a buck converter, boost converter, or a boost-buck converter.
Many conventional power converters include one or more diodes that exhibit a voltage drop when in forward conduction mode. This voltage drop results in power loss (e.g., conduction loss) that reduces the operational efficiency of the power converter.